Lost in Translation
by Pikaveeario
Summary: Genji and the crew goes on a mission, which led to a confrontation, can he pull through?


Chapter 1: Genji's POV

Coming home for the first time in 2 years, the last time confronting his brother, Genji should be excited. Instead, he felt anxious. He nervously fiddled with his recently acquired wedding ring. It was a gold ring with a yellow topaz on top, encircled by a emerald dragon. Torbjorn was really good at his job. Genji took a look around the ship. Fareeha was playing basketball without her booster jets. She still can jump and almost grab the ceiling, while Satya was at the piloting wheel, flicking switches and checking readings. After a few very simple lessons from Lena, she was a pro. As soon as he finished that thought he heard Fareeha plopping down next to him.

"How does it feel like?" Asked Fareeha, gesturing at his ring. "It's great. Angela was my life before, but now, I actually feel like apart of her now." Genji replied. Fareeha sighed. He assumed that she was thinking of her best friend and his wife, Angela but he had no idea. She surprised him by looking at the ceiling and saying: "You know, I had a crush on her since I first met her. Then you came along and, well, I despised you. Then came the time when Overwatch disbanded, I was heart broken. When it was recalled, I told her my feelings. And..." She trailed off. Genji could see her tears welling up. He tried to say something but was interrupted by her continuing: "...I got rejected, she would have none of it and she still felt bad and mad at me for blowing up when you 2 became a thing." Genji was speechless. Fareeha got up to go to the cockpit as his thoughts drifted to last night, when Fareeha and him switched rooms. Slowly, he fell asleep.

When he woke up up from his nap, they've landed onto a nearby mountain. Mt Fuji towered over the city of Tokyo, where him and his colleagues are going to be operating for possibly the next few days or so. Genji got out and stretched, taking in the fresh air. Then he looked down and whistled: "How are we gonna get up and down this every day. Fareeha approached the cliff and nodded "Yeah, even my suit can't go up once, let alone you, Satya." The architect tapped her bracelet and a door slid open, revealing 3 motorbikes with blue wheels. Satya jumped on one and explained "I had to hide the carrier up here or it would raise too many question. Also, these are hard light wheels, allowing us to go on any surface. And just to please Mei, they're solar-powered." After a moments hesitation, the other two hopped on to theirs and rode down the side of the mountain.

Chapter 2: Symmetra POV? ﾟﾇﾳ

As they rode down the mountain, Genji and Fareeha contested to see who could do the most tricks. As they sped down, Satya explained the plan to the "adult" idiots. "We need to figure out why the buildings, specifically the skyscrapers are collapsing. Some are made of hard light and steel so a wrecking ball could destroy them. But some are made of Astro-steel, which is only breakable by the Doomfist. That's where you come in, Rocket girl. While I go fix the simpler ones with Genji the Translator," she paused, savouring Genji's scowl "You need to go and investigate the bigger ones, since it's a lead for the Doomfist. If you find anything, report IMMEDIATELY!" The Egyptian rolled her eyes as they finally reached the bottom. Revving the engine, she opened the GPS system to head downtown while Fareeha veered to a different street. Cutting through traffic, they finally came to a stop at Nintendo's main skyscraper.

President Kachima greeted them personally in japanese. When Satya asked him to speak in English, he just stared at her. Their mobile translator came in and managed to get him to show Qthem the area of damage. At the base of the building was a massive hole, covered up and fixed by some weak temporary hard light. Satya inspected it while Genji asked him about the scene. He told her back "A week ago, around noon, this building was hit by a massive amount of energy, sending it toppling over. 5 people died and around 20 was brutally injured." She nodded and said goodbye to the president, saying that they'll come back tomorrow to investigate further. They visited the others and the same story repeated. On their way back, Satya's com link buzzed "You guys better come see this." They headed over to Rocket Girl's location to find her trying to lift a steel beam. They rushed over to help her. She reported "Talked to some English speakers around here and they explained that this building was attacked yesterday. They said that this was becoming daily too." With one last push, they pushed aside the beam and revealed a waiting room. The whole building was gone with only debris left remaining for cleaning. The architect kneeled down and picked up a section of debris. _Astro-steel_ , she thought, _but how could it be destroyed?_ At that moment Fareeha also chose to say "Oh, and a family said they saw a man with a gigantic glove walking around her too."That's when the explosion happened.

Chapter 3: Genji's POV

They rushed back to the ship to grabbed their supplies and charged back onto the scene. Turns out, Astro-Steel takes more than one punch to collapse but it still did. Terror was struck on the streets, people ran for their lives as the trio maneuvered in. Genji was immediately greeted by an all-too familiar sound of an arrow. When the smoke cleared he saw the debris capturing the trio and three more people. The first was a dishonourable brother who tried to kill Genji twice, the second being an old clan member named Hatashi, who was a crazy rocket jumping psychopath and a big burly guy with the Doomfist. Quick as a thought Genji approached and attacked his brother while Satya and her death laser suck the soul out of the big burly guy (Genji's just gonna call him the B from now on) Surprisingly, the guy could take it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rocket war commence. Everything was chaos, and the dome shook hard.

Finally, with one last shuriken, he cornered and knocked out Hanzo. At the same time though, Fareeha got hit by a rocket. Satya was also losing, and Hanzo was stirring. Genji cursed, kicked Hanzo in the face and rushed over to Satya. He threw his last shuriken at Hatashi and drew his Dragon blade. Within a few slices, The B was no more. Hatashi was hit right in the eye and blew himself up. But Satya rushed over to tend Fareeha as Genji picks up the Doomfist, only to have it shot out his hand. Summoning his dragon, he had just enough time to deflect the twin dragons. Hanzo leaped into the air landing and reaching for the Doomfist. Genji's blade was smoking, he had to put it back. He drew his short sword and dashed over to the fist. But then the ceiling caved in and collapsed on it. "Get back here!" Satya screamed. He hurried over as she from her shield, which also created so much wind that the fist blew away. But Genji was too tired. He passed out, only then realizing that he had an arrow piercing through his hand.

Chapter 4: Pharah's POV

Fareeha woke up in her bed back at HQ and looked at her belly. It was wrapped in a cast and was hurting a lot. She looked around the room and tried to stand up. Sh yelped and fell, caught by Lena. "Woah there love. Easy does it." With Lena's help, she limped down to the medical rooms, where Genji sag with his arm in a much smaller cast. Angela was scolding him while she changed his bandage. The Egyptian started "How long was I-" "3 days, 5 hours and 34 minutes." Lena replied. "We couldn't wake you love. That rocket must of hit hard." Sitting on a chair, Lena removed the cast for Angela to fit a new one later. She tried to recount the events, but all it was was a lucky rocket. Lena soothed her through it and she got new ones. Angela explained that for the next week or so, Fareeha was in a wheel chair. Lena offered to help her with her daily activities meanwhile though.

When she got out she was greeted by a mother who had a very large case of anger and worry. She headed for breakfast and then helped Satya fill in the mission reports. At the end of the day. Lena helped to their room. There Lena said quietly "You know love, while you were away, I broke up with Emily. Long distance never works y'know. Ever since you came back, I Was watching you, waiting to tell you something love." Lena stood up, went over and whispered into Fareeha's ear "I love you, love." Then Lena kissed her. Guess there's more room in her heart after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading this fan fiction. As a reminder, I do not own this fan fic, all rights are reserved for my partner Matthew as he wrote this one along with his girlfriend, who is also my best friend, who was the one that wrote the last one. Wow, that's confusing. Please review this with suggestions and comments filled with honesty.

Sincerely,

Pokewatch Pikaveeario

Former Pokemon fan


End file.
